


Snow-covered Warmth

by jczala



Series: Stardust, Star Bright [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Datastormshipping, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, datastormdecember, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: “The snow...” Yusaku allowed his eyes to drift shut for a moment before the glimmer of his emerald eyes finally came into Ryoken’s full view. “I think I enjoyed the snow too, when I was a kid...”For Datastorm December: Day 04





	Snow-covered Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Datastorm December: Day 04  
> //First Christmas or Winter
> 
> This is my submission for the Winter theme. I feel like season suits these two well. 
> 
> Takes place after the events of Writing Life, but this can be read as a standalone. Enjoy!

In a new area in the northernmost region part of the Cyberse World, colors faded into a distant memory of a season long since passed. A sea of vast whiteness flooded the ground.

It was a world of silvered wonder.

As for Link Vrains’s hero and ex-cyber terrorist, they had embarked on a mission together to this desolated land.

Snow, white as cotton, fell like feathers from an opaque sky upon their shoulders as they braved through the harsh, icy coldness.

“Nothing but snow everywhere,” Playmaker commented, eyes scanning the perimeter, when a sudden fierce wind caught his D-board and almost propelled him out of balance. He quickly pushed himself upright and balanced his body, tightening his core to keep his form.

“Exert more caution, Playmaker,” Revolver, or Ryoken as he called him in real life, warned him.

Ai, the Ignis of Darkness and Playmaker’s partner, recently had a childish spat with his best friend, _**Link Kuriboh**_ and it fled before Ai could even apologize. Now everyone was out looking for the little guy since it’s been missing for one and a half day already.

Revolver and Playmaker were set on searching the newly developed region, as Ai suggested, crossing the border to an area completely new to him.

“I wonder where it could be,” Playmaker muttered under his breath. Goosebumps covered his flesh and his breath misted into a thin pearly plume of smoke every time he spoke. The biting chill made his body shudder. He had never endured such tremendous drop in temperatures. Despite being in VR mode, he shivered almost uncontrollably.

It wasn’t even this cold out in the real world. He has the system’s VR haptic feedback to blame.

“The wind is a little unsteady. We should go on foot from here,” came Revolver’s words, his voice slicing the cold.

With no difficulties, both maneuvered their D-Boards towards the ground and landed safely.

“Below 0 degrees...” Revolver muttered, inspecting his Duel Disk. “How are you holding up, Playmaker?”

The temptation to rub his hands together was strong, but he didn’t want to worry Revolver, so he put on a front. “I’m fine. The cold doesn’t bother me.”

Revolver scoffed. “Whatever you say, Elsa.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “We’ve been together for a quite a while now, Yusaku. You think I wouldn’t notice? I’d rather you speak up, and tell me that you’re feeling uncomfortable instead of quietly freezing to death.”

If living together taught him one thing, it was that, below his veneer of sophistication and charismatic semblance, Ryoken possessed a youthful sense of joy and curiosity. Throughout their relationship, Ryoken often poked fun at him for being too uptight or averse to new experiences and romantic nuances. But his actions were tokens of affections, and every day Yusaku found himself falling for Ryoken all over again.

“Fine then, I’m a little cold.” It came out a little childish than he thought, but it was too late to take it back now.

“Are you sure?” That smug look on Revolver’s face, along with that sexy, confident smile… It was like his trademark, especially whenever he’s being purposefully coy to satisfy his sense of playfulness. It also meant he was up to something.

Playmaker sighed. “Okay, I’m freezing my butt off. Happy now? Who the hell programed this area anyway?”

There was a knowing glint in Revolver’s eyes. “I had a hand in it. This area is still experimental.”

“I should have known,” Playmaker said, rolling his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around himself. He turned away, looking over the horizon and frowning. “You should really do something about this cold.”

“Well, if I may offer a suggestion, perhaps I can think of ways to warm you up.”

A chill that didn’t have anything to do with the weather suddenly crept up Playmaker’s spine. Before he could turn around, Revolver quickly wrapped him in his arms. He sunk against Revolver’s hard, muscular chest and felt himself tense up.

“I hope this helps,” Revolver whispered softly, his breath deliciously warm on Playmaker’s ear.

Playmaker’s cheeks were as rosy as fresh red roses, and for sure it wasn’t because of the snow. “So, this is what you were after.”

“You’d deprive me of a chance to hold you close?”

He swore his heart was acting like a wild galloping horse right now. In all honesty, he should be used to Ryoken’s advances by now, whether online or offline, but Ryoken had also been quite consistent in making him feel like he’d just melt into a pile of goo.

Ridding the pout and staring off in the distance at the blanket of snow before them, Playmaker hastily attempted to change the subject. “We shouldn’t be wasting our time. We still haven’t found **_Link Kuriboh_**.”

“Hmm… But you told me to do something about the cold. Besides, we still have plenty of time before tonight.”

The heat in his cheeks was burning hot. Playmaker wasn’t sure if his heart could take more of it. “C-Come on, we still have a lot of ground to cover.”

“Fine.” Revolver released him from his embrace, but instantly held onto Playmaker’s hand.

Playmaker raised a brow. “This isn’t some walk in the park.”

“I like to keep you close.”  

The statement was met with silence. Playmaker couldn’t say anything to that, so they walked together, hand in hand, feeling their feet sink slowly into the plush snow beneath them. He’d sneak glances at him, marveling at his strong visage. He’d admired everything about Ryoken—his sharp mind, his leadership, his smile, his kindness, and his voice. He used to cling to visions of an ideal future with the person who gave him strength and hope—that one day, they’d live a peaceful, normal life together.

In the past, he would periodically awake in the dead of night from nightmares, afraid of never, ever finding him. But fate has a strange way of bringing people together. Every day, without fail, Ryoken was there for him, and he was happy.

“Hold on, let me check the tracker,” Revolver said, releasing Playmaker’s hand to check his Duel Disk. “Hmm... Looks like we’re getting something. I’m sure we’ll find it. Still...” He gazed up at the snow and exhaled softly. “I think this is the most beautiful I’ve ever seen them within the network...”

The snow drifted down and down, all in ghostly silence, and lay thick and unbroken on the bed of white. Playmaker wasn’t that perceptive when it came to such sentimental stuff, but he didn’t really care so much about the snow. “Do you like snow?”

“Snow falls so much like stars, and there’s just something relaxing about walking on it. But there's a deeper reason why I like them...” Revolver’s voice trailed off as he looked into Playmaker’s eyes and smiled.

The essence of snow was simply harsh and cold for him. It reminded him of the solitude he felt in captivity. However, snow in the most regular and beautiful crystals fell gently on Revolver’s avatar. In a place of whites and blacks and grays, Revolver seemed to fit in such world. And Revolver looked so stunning that Playmaker held his breath, reluctant to disturb such beauty.

Though the reason remained unspoken, Playmaker didn’t question him as Revolver decided to resume their search. 

Not far ahead was a frozen ravine, where a solitary path was carved through an unforgiving snowscape. The chill wind swept through the valley with no signs of stopping and the snow scampered like a myriad of glistening particles, resembling a diamond dust storm. The particles blew toward them like a thing alive and covered them causing them to shiver with cold.

They climbed down the ledge with ease, using their skills and the obstacles before them to get from one place to another in the most efficient manner. Once they reached the bottom, they walked in silence for a while, when suddenly an avalanche came. They could hear the great shock and splash above the roar of wind before an avalanche of mixed snow and rock fell. They ran fast and eventually ducked into a cave for safety.

“You guys made this place too dangerous,” Playmaker reprimanded, leaning against the cave wall, breathing out a mist of air.

“I did say it was experimental,” Revolver said, calm and sort of amused. “It’s going to be a spectacular Duel Course once it’s done.

Playmaker was too cold to muster much of a glare, but he attempted one, anyway. “No way I’m Speed Dueling in this cold.”

“Noted. I’ll make sure to adjust the temperature once I rewrite the code. Now then...” Revolver checked his Duel Disk and found a signal. He looked around the cave for a minute, feeling a moment of liberation at hand. “Got a lock on to its signal. Seems like it’s coming from—”

“ _Kuri! Kuri!_ ”

Both Duelists blinked.

Silent as a ghost, they didn’t notice **_Link Kuriboh_** at Revolver’s heels until it decided to make a sound. It snuggled close, wet and cold and shivering.

“So, you’ve been hiding in this cave,” Revolver said. “You sure caused us a lot of problems, you know that. And now here you are." The words were admonishing, but the tone was surprisingly gentle. That was not what Playmaker expected at all.

“ _Kuuurriiii...”_

“It’s freezing,” Playmaker pointed out.

“Well, you should choose a warmer area next time you decide to run away,” Revolver mock scolded the Duel Monster in a nearly affectionate tone.

Shuddering, **_Link Kuriboh_** frantically rubbed against Revolver’s leg.

Revolver gave out a sigh of relief. Bending over, he picked up **_Link Kuriboh_** _and_ cradled it in his arms. “Let’s head back, shall we? The Dark Ignis is worried about you.”

_“Kuri, kuri...”_ **_Link Kuriboh_** looked as guilty as a little puppy dog, one hoping not to be whacked on the nose for spotting the carpet.

“He’s not really mad at you. He just got surprised, and he’s sorry for yelling at you.”

Seeing Revolver talk to **_Link Kuriboh_** , the one who caused so much trouble for everyone, made him look kind. It was nice seeing him like this. The leader of Hanoi had always appeared cold with a steely strength that can match a tundra, but underneath such exterior was a graceful, compassionate rarity.

Almost like the snow…

“Hm? Is something wrong?” Revolver asked as he noticed Playmaker staring.

Playmaker merely shook his head and said, “Everyone’s probably wondering where we are so we better head back.”

A mischievous smirk was thrown at his direction. “Excited for our date?”

A blush, then a shrug. “Shut up.”

 

 

00000

 

 

The late-afternoon air was fresh and cool. December brought earlier sunsets and stronger winds. Yusaku bundled up in his black [leather jacket](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/360639882633639446/) over a thick wool parka and white shirt, and put on his boots, then closed the door behind him. Their brisk drive to the venue was comfortable, and the heat inside the car felt heavenly compared to the temperature outside.

A slim fit double-breasted gray [coat](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/52987733089418972/) over a white button-down collar shirt, black-white striped scarf and denim jeans were Ryoken’s choice for his outfit. Yusaku wasn’t sure what kind of expression he made when he met up with Ryoken back at the parking lot, but was it his fault that he happened to find Ryoken attractive?

Was it anyone’s fault that Ryoken manages to turn almost every head in the room they just walked in to?

Obviously, the girls and some men in the restaurant like what they see.

The restaurant was beautiful and high-end with dark wood, crisp white tablecloths, and cozy lighting. Candlelit tables and booths provided seating that was intimate and romantic. The host led them to a table by the floor to ceiling glass window that provided them an excellent skyline view of Den City.

When the waiter appeared and set down their lemon water, he took down their order. Ryoken chose the pan-fried turbot, salsify and caviar velouté, and Yusaku ordered the beef Wellington with horseradish sauce served with honey roast carrots and roast potatoes.

Of course, the side salads and bread were served first before the waiter placed the napkins on their laps and left. He returned with an ice bucket and stand holding a bottle of sparkling juice, poured a glass for each of them and disappeared once again.

Yusaku stared at the drink. “This is—”

“Non-alcoholic,” Ryoken told him, smiling, as he raised his own glass to his lips.

“I was going to say expensive.” Yusaku swirled the liquid in the crystal glass, the lime color glinting off the interior lights, as he looked off into the city. “When did you make the reservation? I heard from Spectre that it’s not easy to book a table here.”

“About a month ago. I had to pull some strings.”

Yusaku looked back at Ryoken, his brow quirking upward. “Don’t tell me you hacked the system?”

A light titter escaped Ryoken’s lips followed by a shake of the head. “Absolutely not. My associates have connections.”

“Must be nice.”

“It has its perks.”

“Mmm....” Yusaku took a cautious sip of his drink. An overwhelming flavor of sweet grape invaded in mouth. He couldn’t help but marveled at its taste. This might be his favorite sparkling juice so far.

“I hope it’s to your liking,” Ryoken said, gazing at him like Yusaku was the most precious thing he’d ever seen.

Yusaku’s heart fluttered as he responded with a hesitant, “Y-yeah...” He looked away suddenly feeling a little shy. No one had ever looked at him like that, as if he was someone to be cherished like a treasure. Only Ryoken did, and it was good to have that feeling. It made him aware of their relationship. He had always felt much more relaxed and happier in Ryoken’s company.

“Look, Yusaku, the first snow of winter.”

Blinking up at him, Yusaku followed Ryoken’s gaze to the view outside. White flakes were indeed floating down from the sky, as if it was extending a greeting to the city. Graceful flakes filled the air and sifted slowly to the ground, sparkling like a million little suns. It reminded him of the beauty and mystery of creation.

Cold yet ephemeral.

Strong yet dazzling.

Gentle but also dangerous.

Just like _HIM_ …  

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ryoken muttered dreamily.

Yusaku watched Ryoken smile and marvel at the snow. All he felt was laid bare in his soft expression. There was an aura of heavenly radiance that emanated from him and it gave his countenance an appeal that stirred Yusaku’s heart.

“It is...”

Ryoken caught his eyes and then said, “Did you say something?”

Yusaku laughed the touchy feeling away and gave off a smile only to discover a hint of blush that had settled on Ryoken’s cheeks. Suddenly, Ryoken looked so pure and innocent.

 

 

00000

 

 

Dinner at the restaurant went as smoothly as expected, and the food had been incredibly delicious. But the night was still young and they weren’t that eager to head home just yet, so they’ve set out to have coffee at a posh cafe right next to the restaurant. However…

Where was Yusaku?

He should have come back inside the café by now, but he was nowhere to be found. As he recalled, Yusaku wanted to check out the convenience store right across the street. It may be better to fetch him.

Setting their coffee down on the table, Ryoken wrapped his scarf snuggly around his neck, and made his way outside the café before he’d found Yusaku just outside by the lamppost.

Once again, he found himself in awe. There was something mystifying about him. Yusaku stood there; relaxed and looked as stunning as a painting with the snow around him. Truly he was like the snow itself; cold yet beautiful. But such otherworldly beauty had only warmed his heart. 

“Yusaku,” he called out to him.

For some reason, Yusaku showed no reaction. His eyes stared vacantly into the sky, snow falling and melting onto his flushed cheeks.

The air outside was jarring after the comfortable warmth of the café, and Ryoken specifically remembered how Playmaker complained about the cold in the snowfield area of Cyberse. “Yusaku, what are you doing out here? I thought you hated the cold and snow.”

And still, Yusaku refused to turn or answer him.

“Is something wrong?”

“The snow...” Yusaku allowed his eyes to drift shut for a moment before the glimmer of his emerald eyes finally came into Ryoken’s full view. “I think I enjoyed the snow too, when I was a kid...” He looked like he wasn’t sure why he was telling him this. It just seemed to come out on its own.

“And now you don’t like it?”

“Actually I don’t dislike it.” Yusaku lowered his gaze, and there was something almost awkward about his posture now. “Today made me realize it more than ever. In a way, it reminds me of you…” His voice trailed off as a deeper shade of red filled in cheeks. “The snow suits you.”

Ryoken’s eyes widened a fraction in surprise, and a moment’s silence filled the air between them. He hesitated, but only for a second, before he decided to lay a hand against Yusaku’s cheek.

Yusaku flinched back with an attempted glare. “What the hell? Your hand’s cold!”

Giving off a sheepish chuckle, Ryoken lifted his head toward the sky. Tiny white flecks continued to appear from the clouds overhead. “It’s almost as if you’re saying we look good together.”

“Huh?”

He’d seen snow aplenty before, but this felt more special because Yusaku was there with him for the first time. “Back at Cyberse, you asked me if I like snow.”

“Well, yeah, and I know you like it so much.”

“But I’ve never really told you the reason, did I?”

“I guess…”

Ryoken brought his eyes upon Yusaku’s face and held his gaze. The verdant green of his eyes was an alluring contrast to the paleness of the snow, further complimented by the pink tinge of his cheeks. Once again, he found himself drawn irresistibly to him. “It's because of you,” his own admission came in a voice filled with warmth and love for him. “You’re the reason.”

Yusaku’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushed more, and his lips parted, as if he couldn’t believe what Ryoken had just said.

“The snow reminds me so much of you. Just stopping for a moment to admire it can make me completely at peace, just like how I feel when I look at you.”

Different emotions played across Yusaku’s face. Embarrassment? Definitely. Joy? Confusion? A complete mix of all of them. Nevertheless, he looked so innocent, almost as pure as the snow, and Ryoken found him to be tremendously adorable as he realized he wanted to pull him closer and to kiss him.

So, without another word, Ryoken smiled and reached out. His cold hand softly caressed his face, and he heard his quick intake of breath just before he relaxed into his touch. Yusaku’s gaze softened, carrying unspoken multitudes of feelings.

“I love the snow,” Ryoken said, his voice barely above a whisper, “now, more than ever.” Unable to resist, he trailed his thumb to the corner of his mouth.

“Me too,” Yusaku said softly, resting a palm on Ryoken’s chest, as he peered into his eyes.  Then a beautiful smile graced his lips. “I love the snow too.”

There was no more need for words.

The distance between them soon disappeared, and they were in each other’s arms. Their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. They could feel each other’s desire in a way so deep and powerful that mere words could never have done it justice. Their warmth soothed even the deepest depths of their hearts, but their desire burned so hot. They felt their hearts, their feelings, their very selves connect like a circuit.

And though that feeling faded as their lips parted, the love that flowed between them remained.


End file.
